This invention relates to injection devices and in particular but not exclusively to autoinjectors in which all or part of the injection cycle is automated. The invention also relates to syringes and other hand-operated injection devices.
It is generally desirable that an autoinjector performs consistently over a wide temperature range. Although this is achievable in some cases, in others, particularly where the fluid or material properties of the substance or substances to be injected vary significantly with temperature, it may not be possible to provide an autoinjector device that performs consistently at very low or very high temperatures or outside a given temperature range. For example the viscosity of a medicament may vary quite significantly with temperature.
Accordingly we have designed an injection device in which the user is alerted if the temperature of the autoinjector is not consistent with the operating range of temperatures. This alert may be active, by inhibiting operation of the device, or passive, by providing a visual indicator, or a combination of both.